The Freddy-Pillar
by Chrysanthemum Fairy
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, here's a Nightmare on Elm Street/ Bleach Crossover. Yachiru falls asleep and meets the "Freddy-pillar" and decides she wants to help it metamorphosize into a "Freddy-fly". Freddy is puzzled as to why this child isn't afraid of him and it's throwing him off his game.


**The Freddy-Pillar**

Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, here's a Nightmare on Elm Street/ Bleach Crossover. Yachiru falls asleep and meets the "Freddy-pillar" and decides she wants to help it metamorphosize into a "Freddy-fly". Freddy is puzzled as to why this child isn't afraid of him and it's throwing him off his game.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sorry for any editing issues including misspellings, I tried to correct any I found and Googled the ones I was unsure of. So please R&R. Flames will be used to warm my butt this winter, so be warned. If you don't want your words wasted like that don't post them. Although, I don't think they're a waste, my butt will stay warm. *shrugs* Anywho, on with the story...**

Yachiru finds herself wandering the walkways of the barracks, but nobody is around. "KENNY!" she calls, but her voice just echoes around the empty training grounds. "BALDY! FEATHERFACE!" she tries again with her other two friends. _Maybe Kenny's in a meeting..._ she thought._ But... they normally have lieutenant's meetings at the same time as the captain's mettings. And Kenny wouldn't go anywhere else without me._

"KENNY!" Yachiru tries again. She hears a noise behind her and spins around, hoping to catch someone. She sees a large thing crawling toward her. It kind of looked like a giant caterpillar. The thing had very grotesque features and looked like it had bathed in blood a few times. However, Yachiru, being the little girl with her type of personality, didn't see or didn't care to see any danger signs. Yachiru Squealed in delight and waved her hands in the air.

"YAAAAYYY! KENNY GOT ME A PET! THANK YOU KENNY!" she said, squealing some more. She ran at the caterpillar thing and the breath wheezed out of it as she squeezed it tightly in a hug.

Freddy was lounging in his boiler room, bored out of his mind. He hadn't killed anyone, or anything for that matter, in three months and it was really driving his already-warped mind up the wall. Not to mention cramping his style. He ran his knives along a pipe, watching the sparks fly off of it.

_Might as well sharpen them. So, when my next victim appears, I'll be ready,_ he thought.

Just as he was about to make another pass and send up more sparks, he heard a sound that was music to his ears. There was somebody here. Freddy's face slowly cracked into a sinister smile, as he ran his hand slowly over the pipe again. He flexed his gloved/knived fingers and quickly located the source of the voice. When he did, he was in a strange place.

_Must be in a different country, _he thought. Just then, he spotted a small child with bubble gum pink hair. His evil smile, if possible, got bigger. He formulated a plot in his head and then took action. Freddy'sbody morphed into that of a caterpillar. He then began inching his way toward the little girl. Apparently, he wasn't as silent as he'd hoped to be. For the girl spun on a dime and spotted him.

What happened next completely floored Freddy. The girl squealed with happiness and knocked the air out of him, with her crushing hug. Next thing he knew, he was flying down the walkways, slung over the shoulder of the little girl like a sack of potatoes. He recovered from his momentary shock and hollered at the girl.

"Hey! Put me down!" he ordered in his deep voice.

Oooooh! He talks!" the little girl squealed again as she held him out in front of her, staring at his face. "Hi! My names Yachiru! What's yours?"

"Uuuummmmm... Freddy..." he said, flabbergasted. _This little girl should fear me! Why doesn't she?_

The girl was standing ther, holding him, and chattering happily about how they were going to find "Featherface" and "Baldy" and hav a tea party. And if they didn't "Kenny" would make them. And again, he was shocked as she took off down the walkway, holding him above her head. Also, at intervals she hollered for one of the three people previously mentioned. It was some time before she gave up.

"Come on Mr. Freddy-pillar! You gotta eat up if you're gonna change into a butterfly," Yachiru said, having decided to have the tea party without the guys. Freddy tries to protest, but a large cupcake is shoved in his mouth. His sharp teeth mashing up some of the cupcake as he spit the rest out. Yachiru had her back to him as an evil smile spread across his face.

_Now's my chance_, he thought. He crawled up to her and as he did, he rose up to her height. When he reached her, he placed his little caterpillar arms on her shoulders and started to open his mouth as she giggled.

"YACHIRU! HEY, BRAT! WAKE UP! came a loud, deep voice.

"No!" Freddy said, as she was pulled from the dream. _Shit! This isn't good!_ he thought as he looked up at the sinister-looking, spike-haired man. And he also realised that he was back in the real world and in his human form, crouching over the pink-haired girl.

"Hey! You didn't turn into a butterfly!" he heard her state angrily.

Freddy stood up, ignoring the girl and staring down the man in front of him. He didn't like feeling threatened so he flashed the man a sinister smile. As he did he crossed his arms and tapped his elbows with his claws. If he thought this would intimidate the man, he was sadly mistaken.

The man looked at the clawed hand then back to Freddy, a slow smile crept across his face.

"You don't look like any hollow I've ever seen," the man said.

"And I didn't feel you give off any spiritual pressure when you appeared. There was on Garganta that opened either."

"I'm not a hollow!" Freddy sputtered indignantly.

"he was a caterpillar, Kenny!" the little girl stated. "I was trying to help him turn into a butterfly, but he didn't change," she pouted.

"Well, no matter," Kenny said, as he grinned evilly and drew a sword with a wicked blade. For the first time, Freddy felt true, undiluted fear.

"i'll fight you no matter who or what you are!" Kenny growled and charged forward. He swung his blade and Freddy barely held back the sword with his claws. Freddy felt very vulnerable in his human body. Kenny's blade flashed in quick movements and Freddy only blocked the ones aimed for vital areas. He was soon exhausted and frustrated. His claws were made for more intimate contact and he had little defense against a sword. He tried to attack, but his claws only cut cloth and left shallow, superficial wounds, which only seemed to entice Kenny more. The match didn't last long, which disappointed Kenny. It was hard to find a good sparring partner these days.

Freddy knelt before Kenny panting and bleeding profusely. Kenny sneered at the man and poised his blade for the final stroke.

"I don't believe in leaving my opponents with the dishonor of living," Kenny stated _(A/N: I don't know if Kenpachi feels this way... I stole this ideal from Ikkaku.)_ His blade flashed and the body fell sideways and the head rolled a little ways away from the body. There was a blazing blue-white light and Freddy's body disappeared.

"Way to Go Kenny! You Won!" Yachiru cried excitedly.

"Che! He wasn't even worth it," Kenny complained. "Yachiru?"

"Yeah, Kenny?" she asked as she climbed to her usual spot on his shoulder.

"Next time, don't bring home such a weak pet."


End file.
